Bad Town
by Treco890
Summary: A killing in a town in Michigan, could end badly for the team. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

NCIS: Bad Town

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

Our story begins in the Tri City Area, Bay City, MI to be exact. A couple is walking down First Street when they see something creepy. "Stay here" said the Boy as he walked off. Then the girl heard 3 gunshots and saw her boyfriend die.

NCIS HQ, 3 minutes later

"Grab your gear and your toothbrush" Said Gibbs walking out of the elevator to the bullpen. "Uh why boss?" asked Tony. "Dead Petty Officer in Michigan" said Gibbs. "McGee, stay here, David, Dinozzo, on me" "Got it" said Ziva and Tony in unison.

Bay City, 2 Hours Later.

3 kids walks up to the crime scene and a police officer says "Hey this is no place for kids" but then they showed him something and he said "oh um go ahead guys" And they walked under the Yellow Tape.

Its a short chapter I know, but I will make longer ones


	2. Chapter 2: Wanted

Chapter 2: Discovery

At the crime scene

"Isabel, get some pictures, Sam go interview some people, see if we have any witnesses to what happened" "k Alex" they said as they walked in different directions. Just then another car pulled up and Alex, Isabel and Sam all drew they're guns. "Freeze NCIS! Put your guns down!" Said the first person out of the car. "Ah so you're the guys who got called in to help" said Alex as he holstered his gun. "Yeah I'm Special Anthony Dinozzo, you can call me Tony, and this is my partner Special Agent Ziva David, the guy behind us is our boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, just call him Gibbs" said Tony. "I'm Special Agent Alex Czarnecki; these are my partners Isabel Daquial and Sam Williamson" Said Alex "We came down to investigate the murder" "What have you got Alex?" asked Gibbs. "Well he Petty Officer Jacob Peterson; he was born in Saginaw just got back from Afghanistan, probably got drunk and went out in the wrong neighborhood at night with his girlfriend, then was shot" "Nice work" said Gibbs. "Hey Gibbs got something over here!" shouted Ziva. She pulled a shell cartridge out of the ground and put it in an evidence bag. "Nice work send this to Abby" said Gibbs handing it to Tony. "No need" said Alex, "We can take to the lab back at our HQ for analysis, and then we can send it back to DC for comparison, to make sure we get the right guy here" "Sounds good" said Gibbs.

NCIS Bay City HQ, 45 minutes later

The only noise is keyboards clacking as they are typed on by agents and then Alex get a phone call. "Yeah Czarnecki, got it be right down" He then gets up and goes down to Jacobs lab. "What you got Sova?" asked Alex as he walked into Jacob's lab. "Well the cartridge is a .45 and it was fired at point blank range by the looks of it" "which means…" asked Alex. "It means that our killer probably wasn't well trained and able to fire kill shots at ranges over 10 feet". "Right thanks Jacob, send that to Abby in DC for a final analysis" said Alex.

NCIS BC HQ, 10 minutes later

Tony and Ziva are talking, sitting rather close to each other when Gibbs walks up behind them and head slaps them "rule 12" he says as he walks past. "Right sorry boss" said Tony. Sam saw the whole thing unfold from his desk and got to wondering. "Hey Tony" he said "Yeah Sam?" Asked Tony and Sam motioned him over. "Does Gibbs have like rules for you?" asked Sam "yeah, he's real strict too" he said. "Oh cool. Our boss has rules too, rule 1: never go on a case alone. Rule 2: follow rule 1. Rule 3: never sleep at your desk. Rule 4: no overtime" "I get it" said Tony, and he walked away. "Telling Tony the rules?" asked Alex coming out of nowhere. "Uh yeah boss" Said Sam, jumping a little at his random appearance. "Hey you're like Ziva, all ninja like" said Tony from across the way. "Oh, maybe because I'm a trained assassin who works in a secret organization and can easily kill you slowly and painfully with food poisoning or something in the next drink you take, so don't make me mad" Said Alex behind Tony. "Ok you need to hang out with Ziva, you like, have a lot in common" "Watch it Dinozzo" said Ziva. "Ha-ha sorry partner" said Tony. "Hey Alex phone for you" said Isabel. "So Alex walked over "hello?" "What the fuck?" he asked as he put the phone down. "What?" asked Isy. "Oh shit get down!" as he knocked Tony down just as a bullet flew through the window and hit floor at the exact trajectory that would've gone through Tony head. "Well, someone wants us dead" said Ziva. *Epic fade to grey*


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

Previously

"_Oh shit get down!" as he knocked Tony down just as a bullet flew through the window and hit floor at the exact trajectory that would've gone through Tony head. "Well, someone wants us dead" said Ziva. *__Epic fade to grey__*_

"Everyone ok?" asked Alex getting up off of Tony. "Well other than my bruised back, yes" said Tony. "Well it's either death or sore back, which do you want?"

*Ziva's POV*

Their over there arguing when someone taps my shoulder, so I turn around. "Hi Ziva, I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Isabel and I'm Alex's partner" "Oh well hello, I'm Ziva and I'm Tony's partner" I say. "Are you too like dating?" asked Isabel. "Oh NO, no we're not" I say, realizing I'm blushing, I turn my face. Suddenly Alex is behind Isabel. "What's going on here?" he asked. "Just introducing ourselves boss." "Well do it quieter ok, thanks" he said and he walked away.

*Alex's POV*

That was the closest I'd ever been to Isabel, and it made my pulse skyrocket. I'd say it's wrong to love, but I do love her. Despite it I went down to our autopsy lab where Dr. Bodrie and Dr. Mallard in DC. "Whatcha got James?" I asked walking into the autopsy. "Well it's obvious that he was shot" he said "Yes" I replied "But it didn't kill him" I was shocked, but I kept a straight face as he said it. "Upon further examination then you can tell that he was stabbed in the back, most literally, because there is a knife mark in his back, right through his heart."

Alex's house, 4 hours later

I hear a knock on the door and expect it to be my annoying neighbor David wanting to go on bike ride with me, but it wasn't, it was Tony. "Hey Tony, what're you doing here?" I asked as I let him in my house. "I need to talk to someone about stuff and I don't trust the people on my team" he said. "K what do you need to talk about?" I asked. Before he could say anything though, bullets tore through the front of the house, hitting both of us. We fell to the floor, Tony looked worse than me, so I got up to look at him. He was shot through the shoulder and his back. I immediately called 911, and then I called Gibbs and Ziva. "What the hell happened?" asked Gibbs as he walked into my house. "Fucking drive-by" I say wincing in pain as Ziva put a bandage on my arm where I was hit. "Damn it" said Gibbs walking over to Tony, who was being put in an ambulance. Tony was in a small coma due to blood loss, but would recover in a few weeks, hopefully. I pulled out my gun and cocked it and started walking towards the door. "Alex where are you going?" asked Ziva "To kill the guys who did this to us" I replied. "I'm coming with you" Ziva said.

5th Street, 5 minutes later.

*Ziva's POV*

We burst through the door then there was immediate Gunfire as Alex dove to the staircase as Mac-10 bullets ripped through the wall. I fired at the shooters, hitting one between the eyes, and he dropped like a rock. But then I felt a bullet rip through my leg and next thing I know I'm being carried to a car. I saw Alex fire at the car but the car was already around the corner.

*Alex's POV* "DAMN IT!" I shouted *fade to grey*


	4. Chapter 4: Finished?

Previously on NCIS

_*Ziva's POV*_

_But then I felt a bullet rip through my leg and next thing I know I'm being carried to a car. I saw Alex fire at the car but the car was already around the corner._

_*Alex's POV* "DAMN IT!" I shouted *__fade to grey*_

*still Alex's POV*

I pull out my phone and dial a number. "Gibbs get down here now!" I shouted into my phone. I wait for Gibbs to get here, but he's here in 2 minutes.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Gibbs shouted as he got out of the car. "Well what do you want because a lot happened here in a matter of 30 seconds" I said "Just tell me why Ziva's gone!" Gibbs said. "Isn't it obvious? The car, dude, and Ziva are gone" "fuck" said Gibbs. "Oh and also, the girlfriend killed Petty Officer Peterson" "how do you know?" asked Gibbs "Our doc found a puncture wound in his back, and the only people around were the shooter, Peterson, and his girlfriend.

Build site for YMCA, 6 minutes later

*Ziva's POV*

"Where the hell am I?" I asked as I was tied to a chair. "You're final resting place" said the captor. I felt like knew that voice from somewhere, but I couldn't quite remember. "Who are you?" I asked, wishing 10 seconds later I hadn't. "I am ישעיהו תומפסון (Isaiah Thompson)" he said pulling out a gun. _Damn it_ I thought

*Alex's POV*

"Gibbs, hand me the sniper rifle" I said as he gave me an Intervention. This is for revenge. "This time, he's not getting away" I said as I cocked it. I found him in the scope and prayed to God I don't miss because he was pointing the gun at Ziva's head. I took a breath, pulled the trigger, saw glass break, and Ziva sitting there cringing. I let out my breath because I knew I had got him.

NCIS HQ, 5 minutes later

"Well that was too close for my comfort" I say as we walk out of the elevator and into the bullpen. "At least you were not the one tied to a chair" Ziva said, sitting down. "Hey since we found out who dun it, does that mean we can go home?" asked Tony. Ziva, who was happier to see Tony then anyone, hugged him and didn't let go for 30 seconds. "They're totally in love" I whispered to Isabel. "Yeah" she said. I just shook my head and put my iPod ear buds in my ears and listened to Avenged Sevenfold. "Whatcha listening to?" Isy asked "Welcome to the Family" I replied taking out Uno ear bud. Apparently it was loud enough to hear because Gibbs said "Turn that shit down" I rolled my eyes and turned the music down. I started singing along. "_HEY KID? DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION? Details blurry lost him to early WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" _I said to the beat of the music. Then I noticed something was wrong. "What?" I asked as I looked around at everyone looking at me. "Suddenly it's illegal to sing to good songs?" I asked. "Not if you sing 'em good" said Sam. Suddenly I was behind him with my knife to his throat. "Care to rephrase that little comment Sam" I asked in a non-threatening tone. "Ok I'm sorry" He said in a freighted tone. "That's what I thought" I said. Suddenly something flew through the window and I said "Flash bang" calmly and ducked beneath Sam's desk and drew my gun. Nobody was hurt but everyone, except me Ziva and Tony, Who mysteriously "Disappeared" probably to the men's or women's room. There was a note on the bomb that flew into Sam's face. "You've been warned" Sam read. "What the hell does that mean" he asked. "It means were not done on this case yet" I said holstering my gun and jumping over Sam's desk. "But we need to find and kill this guy" "Too Late" said a guy coming from the elevator with his finger on the trigger, about to shoot. "Fuck" I said. *fade to grey*

* * *

><p><strong>I like fading to grey, its fun. Anyway, the next chapter may be longer. Hit that review button please! Bye<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Fun Around Town

Previously

"_But we need to find and kill this guy" "Too Late" said a guy coming from the elevator with his finger on the trigger, about to shoot. "Fuck" I said. *fade to grey* _

"Everybody get on the ground" the shooter said. So we all got on ground, put our guns on safety, and took out the clip. "Alright now, if anybody moves towards they're guns, they're dead, got it?" he said. "You mean like this?" I said and suddenly everything was in slow-mo as I got my clip, put it in, took my gun off safety, and cocked it. Then everything went back to normal speed as I shot him 7 times in the chest. "How did you do that Alex?" asked Sam in disbelief. "I have no clue" I say looking at my hands. Then I do something else (that I actually know this time) and roll across the floor, in complete slow-mo . "Ok, that's awesome" said Tony. "I know right?" I say getting back up. "Oh yeah I forgot, there's this awesome karaoke bar down the street here and I was wondering if you guys wanted to go" I say "I'm already going with Sam and Jake but you're welcome to come" I say (again). I here I guess's and ok's coming from them. "Awesome be at my house by 17:00 tonight and we can go together"

Alex's house, 7:00 PM.

We are all walking to the bar (well more of a restaurant with a bar in it) but oh well. So once we get there, all the adults go to the bar and we get a table. I'm the first one up to karaoke (more by force than choice) oh well. "Hey, play this" I say tossing a CD to the DJ.

(B.Y.O.B. plays)

You

WHY THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?

Barbarisms by Barbaras, With pointed heels.  
>Victorious, victorieas, kneel.<br>For brand new spankin deals  
>Marching forward hypocritic<br>and hypnotic computers.  
>You depend on our protection,<br>Yet you feed us lies from the table cloth.

Lalalalala...ouu...

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time.  
>Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine.<p>

kneeling roses disappearing,  
>into Moses' dry mouth,<br>breaking into Fort Knox,  
>stealing our intentions,<br>Hangars sitting dripped in oil,  
>Crying FREEDOM!<p>

Handed to obsoletion,  
>Still you feed us lies from the table cloth.<p>

Lalalalala...ouu...

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time.  
>Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine.<br>Everybody's going to the party have a real good time.  
>Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine.<p>

Blast off, its Party time,  
>And we don't live in a facist nation<br>Blast off, its party time,  
>And where the fuck are you?<p>

Where the fuck are you?  
>Where the fuck are you?<p>

Why don't presidents fight the war?  
>Why do they always send the poor?<br>Why don't presidents fight the war?  
>Why do they always send the poor?<br>Why do they always send the poor?  
>Why do they always send the poor?<br>WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?

Kneeling roses disappearing,  
>into Moses' dry mouth,<br>breaking into Fort Knox,  
>stealing our intentions,<br>Hangars sitting dripped in oil,  
>Crying FREEDOM!<p>

Handed to obsoletion,  
>Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth.<p>

Lalalalala...ouu...

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time.  
>Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine.<br>Everybody's going to the party have a real good time.  
>Dancing in the desert blowing up the sun...<br>Where the fuck are you!  
>Where the fuck are you!<p>

Why don't presidents fight the war?  
>Why do they always send the poor?<br>Why don't presidents fight the war?  
>Why do they always send the poor?<br>Why do they always send the poor?  
>Why do they always send the poor?<br>Why, do, they always send the poor?  
>Why, do, they always send the poor?<br>Why, do, they always send the poor?  
>They always send the poor<br>They always send the poor

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped as I left the stage. "I didn't know you could sing that well" said Tony. "Well when you sing in a rock band every Wednesday it's not that hard" I say laughing a little. 10 minutes later we left the restaurant and Tony and Ziva caught a cab by my house and as I walked inside I saw them get in and I smiled to myself. *fade to grey*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Please review and such.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6:Finale

Previously…

_Everyone clapped as I left the stage. "I didn't know you could sing that well" said Tony. "Well when you sing in a rock band every Wednesday it's not that hard" I say laughing a little. 10 minutes later we left the restaurant and Tony and Ziva caught a cab by my house and as I walked inside I saw them get in and I smiled to myself. *fade to grey* _

Alex's House, 0400 hours

I was rattled awake by an explosion about four blocks away. _Ah Fuck_ I thought as I went to the window by my TV. Suddenly my phone rang from my pocket and I picked it up without looking at caller id.

"Czarnecki, talk to me Sam, what the hell happened?"

"There was a car bombing" he said "By Isy's house"

"FUCK!" Is all I shouted and I ran to Sam's and in about literally 10 seconds I burst through the door.

"Sam lets go" is all I said to him.

In front of Isy's house, 0430 hours

(Sam's POV)

As we ran down the street to see what the hell happened we saw Isabel sitting on the curb, as if waiting for us to get there.

I got there first and was relieved to see she was okay, but then I realized something.

"Damn it Sam get slower" I heard Alex shout from behind me

"Sorry" I say without turning around. "Thank god you're ok Isy" I say to her.

"I Wish I was Sam" She said, looking on the verge of tears.

"Why, what happened?" asked Alex behind us "Balls Sam you need to slow down"

"No, you need more stamina" I jokingly shouted back "My parents are dead you guys!" Isy randomly shouted.

We both shut up and looked at her. "I wasn't the target, they were" she said tears now falling down her face.

"Don't worry Isy you can stay with me unti-"but he was interrupted (Quite rudely if you ask me) by another explosion, and we all knew where, and ran to Alex's house.

Alex's House, 0510 hours

(Alex's POV)

As we ran up to my house we knew that the target was my parents. Part of me was glad because I didn't have the best relations with them, but I was still devastated.

"Fuck" is all I said for the rest of the day. 5 minutes later Gibbs's Team was there more concerned than anyone.

"What the heck happened? We heard the explosion from the hotel" said Gibbs coming out of the car that NCIS rented. I said nothing

"Well there was a double car bombing and Alex and Isabel's parents were the targets of said bombs" said Sam noticing I wasn't talking.

NCIS HQ, Washington DC, 1000 Hours

(Tim's POV)

As boss walked in with Tony and Ziva, I saw two other people walk in with them.

"Uh boss, who are they?" I asked.

"They're from our branch in Bay City, McGee" Gibbs said to me.

_We have a Branch in Bay City? _I thought to myself. Hmm, learn something new every day. I was brought back to Earth by a head slap.

"Huh what boss?" I said surprised

"Oh so I'm your boss now? Sweet" I hear behind me, it was Alex.

"Sorry I thought you were Gibbs" I said

"Ah its fine" He says back "I'm just killing some time before my form for probationary officer is returned and accepted" he said

"Alex, Isabel, my office" I hear director Vance say behind me. Oh boy, New agents, whoop dee doo. *fade to grey*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe poor McGee, oh well. What did you think? R&R please and there will be multiple stories later as sequels to this one. Thank you and good night. **


End file.
